How i fell in love with mike wheeler
by Miapowell55
Summary: Max convinces el to go to a sleepover. El discovers she likes a boy called mike wheeler


Go back to the day I met him, at Hawkins supermarket. Through the fruit aisle walks a tall thirteen year old boy, with messy black hair, carrying his little sister Holly Wheeler. I glance at him slightly and continue walking. Little did I now he would be my future best friend. Me and Mike Wheeler met through my friend Max. "Soo, me and Lucas are meeting today at star court mall with a couple of his nerdy friends, wanna come?" Max says picking up her skateboard. "They won't like me." I say chewing on my shirt. Max glances at me with a smirk on her face. "Well ok but I'm going now, bye you'll be sitting in here watching Greece a million more times and eating instant noodles." Laughs Max. "Fine." We walk down to star court mall. Inside Max leads me to scoops ahoy, in a booth sits Lucas Max's boyfriend. A curly haired boy with small cute eyes looks at me and stands up, "El! I'm Dustin, Max tells us all about you." "Hi." I say, suddenly I realise I'm nervous. I see the black haired tall boy staring at me, as we make eye contact he looks away. "So el, this is Mike. And will would be here but he's doing something with Jonathan." Max whispers to me. Steve rushes over to our booth and ruffles Dustin's hair, "hey bud. HellO welcome to scoops AhOy, what would you like today." "Strawberry please." Lucas says. " two chocolates for me and el" Max says to Steve. "One banana fudge please" Dustin says looking longingly up at Steve. "vanilla" Mike Says. "What speak up Mike?" Steve Says. "Vanilla" "ok so, two chocolates, one vanilla, one strawberry and one banana fudge?" Steve asks Lucas. "Yep thanks Steve" five minutes later the ice cream comes. Mike seems scoots away from Dustin and flicks out his new phone and starts tapping at it. "WoW is that a mobile phone!" Max says scooting her chair over. Mike grunts. "Mike's just nervous because there's a new girl around." Dustin stammers laughing. My face turns red, as max taps me on the shoulder and blows a kiss. "Stop Max!" I shout. "Hahahahahahahha." Max bangs on the table as her ice cream falls out of her hand and onto my lap. "Ugh! What will I wear now!" I say. "Well you can get ready at mikes place we're going there after this." Lucas says tapping mike and checking if it's fine. Mike whispers something into Lucas's ear. "Yep that's fine." We walk over to mikes place. We go up to his room. "Here borrow Nancy's clothes she won't care." Mike Says to me blushing. "Thanks." I say. The gang walk down stairs, I hear them chanting "MIKES GOT A CRUUUUSSHH MIKES GOT A CRUUUUSHHH." I chuck my ice cream stained top and pants off. And am about to get into Nancy's clothes when the door opens. "Ahahhhhh IM IN HERE!" I shout. Mike looks away blocking his eyes. "Sorry! I thought you were in the bathroom.!" He Says as he closed the door. "Ok so everybody! Do you guys wanna come for a sleepover tonight at mikes place? His is the biggest soo.";Lucas says nudging Mike. "Totally." Max says. "Yeah!" Dustin shouts as he raids mikes fridge. "Ok." Mike Says. "And el will be there too! Right el?" Max says, "yep, sure." Later on When me and Max are packing our things Hopper walks in. "So, what you two girlies up to tonight." He Says as picking up some empty eggo packets. "Also el, lay off on the egos will you." "Well we're having a sleepover at mine." Max says quickly. "Billy's out tonight so it's at mine. That's alright?" "Um yep. Don't you girls be getting into any drama ok?"hopper says holding els shoulder. "Yes dad. See You tomorrow." Max sits me on her bike and we ride to the wheelers. In mikes living room sits a little girl about three watching their tv. "Who is that?" I whisper, "holly wheeler. Mikes little sister." Smirks max. Upstairs comes a thud. "Oof they're probably wrestling again." Max says rolling her beautiful blue eyes. She opens the door and inside lays mike and Lucas on the floor. "Ow." Laughs mike. "Yeah yeah good job for your guys dumb wrestling." Laughs max giving mike a little kick. As soon as mike sees me he looks away. "Okayyy soo, truth or dare, Dustin!" Max says grinning at him. "Truth." "Umm, ok who would win a match in wrestling, mike or Lucas?" "Mike I think, sorry Lucas." Dustin says looking at mike with a big happy smile. "Ok, mike. Truth or dare." "Dare, obviously." "Ok, 7minutes in heaven with el." Dustin says pointing at me. "me?" I squeak. "Yes you." Whispers max. Me and mike walk into his closet. "Uhh so, hi.." he says nervously. "hi." I whisper. "Your really beautiful." He Whispers. "Heh, thanks." In the dark of the closet I see his big brown eyes staring back at me. His chapped lips coming near me. His unruly hair shifting against my face. And that's when I happened. Mike Wheeler kissed me,


End file.
